one-shots Yuuri! on ice
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: serie se one shots sin nada en comun *La bella y la bestia (viktuuri)


**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción y en cierto sentido la historia. Espero que les guste...**

 **Advertencia: no me hago responsable de los corazones rotos.**

 **Violencia no muy explícita.**

•

* * *

 _La bella y la bestia._

•

•

Era un día cualquiera, pero... este día tenía algo en particular... llovía, y no había luz en todo el vecindario.

En una casa al final de la calle un chico esta tirado en el suelo de su sala, no hay nadie que pare la sangre que escurre de las heridas de sus muñecas, son profundas, él no hará nada, está demasiado drogado y demasiado débil para hacer algo por él mismo, además no quiere hacer nada...

Él solo puede y quiere ver lo que paso en su vida...

Lejos de ahí en un bar karaoke una pareja está a punto de cantar una canción.

La mujer sus mira y lleva la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, ahí un frasco vacío Ni-codín, con el nombre de ella prescrito en la botella, pero ella no tomo ni una sola pastilla, pues no era para Ella, eran para un amigo, ella solo la ayudo a salir de su maltrato...

Es sólo una historia más...

 _La Bella y la Bestia_

 _Porta: Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa,_

El chico que había comenzado a cantar recordó a su amigo pelinegro de ojos café claro, casi tirando al cobrizo, Yuuri, ese era su nombre, del chico, era muy bueno y muy amable, él le conoció cuando solo tenía 8 años y él había llegado con su familia al vecindario.

 _–Él era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos._

Él su esposo, era un peli blanco de ojo azul, que tenía un temperamento algo bipolar, unas veces era amable y otras... simplemente no lo entendía ni su sombra, y últimamente estaba peor.

 _Único día que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños,_

 _crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos_

Él recuerda al niño que ellos tuvieron juntos un rubio de ojo verde, el chico era adoptado, pero aun así amo como nunca a sus padres, y en especial a su mamá.

 _Todo marchaba bien,_

 _eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

 _juró serle de por vida fiel_

 _y ella a él,_

 _Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)_

 _quién les ve y quién les viera._

Pero esta no era una historia feliz no lo era, al principio él era cariñoso (o al menos eso le había dicho el niño)... pero él cambio su actitud pues a pesar de verse como una feliz pareja, la relación detrás de la puerta era otra.

Él comenzó a hacer algo, mucho más agresivo.

 _Pero el tiempo pasa_

 _y las relaciones se agotan_

 _se cansan,_

 _Ella ni lo nota_

 _porque esta ciega,_

 _ciega de amor._

Él a pesar de todo amo a su esposo, pues él en ningún momento, paso por su mente engañarlo, a pesar de que los gritos comenzaron, los reclamos, los reproches, y él sutil y casi imperceptible olor de un perfume de una mujer y en algunas ocasiones a colonia.

Aveces cuando él llegaba y trataba de tener relaciones con Yuuri este al sentir el leve aroma de la colonia o perfume solo murmuraba un 'Lo siento estoy cansado'

 _Pero no aguanta la monotonía_

 _ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

 _o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

 _''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''_

En la oficina, o en algún bar local donde Viktor se reunía con sus amigos, se llenaba la boca, diciendo que él podía salir con otras y podía tener mil aventuras y su esposo no lo notaria, solo se burlaba de la ingenuidad de su marid, pues así lo conoció un ingenuo patinador, con una autoestima muy baja, y sobre todo un perdedor.

Bella estaba ciega

pero no era tonta,

ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola

cuantas horas de la madrugada

Yuuri, lo sospechaba, no solo eran los sutiles aromas de colonia o perfume.

Era el hecho que el llegara a altas horas de la madrugada, siempre con la excusa. "había mucho trabajo" pero él no era un abogado, tampoco era empresario, solo era un antiguo patinador retirado, y modelo profesional y a pesar de las sesiones de fotos pudieran tardar, no eran tan largas para llegar en la madrugada.

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,

te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa

y es que el perdón será tu debilidad

Pero lo que pasa una vez

siempre sufre de una vez más

Yuri supo cuando por primera vez Viktor lo engaño, en forma oficial, esa noche, Viktor no llego, esa noche Yuuri lloro hasta el cansancio, y aun así, había veces en las que prendía un cigarrillo, para que su dolor se fuera con el humo del tabaco, pero su corazón estaba destrozado.

Mientras que Yuuri lloraba y se preguntaba '¿Qué hice mal?' él estaba con su nueva amante de turno, una chica morena de ojo verde. En un lindo hotel se encontraban muy melados, y viktor en ningún momento lo recordó.

[Estribillo] – Ella comenzó a cantar.

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

Cuando llegaba estar Viktor en su casa, por cualquier cosa peleaban. Gritos a mitad de la noche.

Pero un día simplemente paso, mientras pelaban Viktor lanzo a Yuuri contra la cama y en un ataque de furia este le pego a Yuuri.

Al ver lo que había hecho se retiró de la habitación.

[Norykko]

Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más

me duelen las entrañas

de tanto sangrar...

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar

este moretón que es mi corazón

Después de esa noche...

Después de ese día,

Después de ese primer golpe le siguieron otros, había unas noches que lo dejaba tan mal... que no podía ocultar, ni con maquillaje aquellos moretones, las mangas largas de sus camisas, cuellos altos, bufandas u otras cosas que ocultaran los moretones que Viktor le había hecho.

Algunas beses, Yuuri se arrastraba hasta la sala y pidiendo ayuda, pues se encontraba solo.

Solo en su casa que se había bulto una prisión.

Solo en un país que no era el que lo vio nacer, solo sin familiares o con quien pueda contar.

Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar

ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar

Él peso de estos años me doblan la edad

En cada rincón tengo un moretón

Cada noche comenzó a fumar, preparar señas sencillas y siempre rogaba que Víctor estuviera de humor esa noche y que no le pegara por cualquier cosa.

Dime que esto no ha pasado

tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado

Mañana todo habrá cambiado

y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Cada día, después de un golpe un grito o algo malo de parte de Viktor asía Yuuri, al día siguiente iba a buscarlo a donde fuera, a su trabajo o a su casa le pedía mil disculpas, le llevaba un adorno de flores, un regalo o algo implorando su perdón y juraba no volverá a pasar.

.

Sé que me quieres mi vida

yo sé que no habrá más heridas

Mañana será un nuevo día

Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

Pero al final, siempre pasaba, otra noche más y otro golpe de nuevo, una cicatriz más, un corazón hecho pedazos, y un moretón más que ocultar al día siguiente.

[Porta]

Empiezan las discusiones,

parece que a él no le gustan,

se vuelve insensible y agresivo

y a Bella le asusta

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón

y el primer puñetazo,

te conformas con un perdón

y un simple abrazo

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Viktor no se conforma con solo pegarle dentro de la casa, siempre que salen de 'paseo' o por trabajo y comienzan las discusiones, y cuando no ve otra forma para que pare el pleito donde claramente Yuuri tendría la razón este le golpea y Yuuri solo puede morder su labio para evitar el llanto.

No quieres darle importancia

porque no quieres perderlo

pero sientes impotencia

y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía,

después de tantos años

''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''

Pasan los años, El chico que canta recuerda, como el señor que el tanto admiro por la fortaleza que tiene cada vez, cada día va terminado, y las sonrisas de él ya no llegan hasta sus orejas, ya no están llenas de calidez, esperanza ahora sólo está llena de melancolía y una tristeza...

El silencio no te ayuda,

sé que no sabes que hacer,

sabes que fue la primera

y no será la última vez

Cree me sé que no quieres más problemas

pero no te quedes en silencio

si tu marido te pega

Porque no le perteneces,

te mereces mucho más

Ese cretino tienen autoridad

se la das y él se crece

Ellos a prendieron que un hombre no debe pegarle a su pareja, ya sea hombre o mujer.

Nadie tiene autoridad.

Pero aun así Yuuri no salió de su enorme depreciación.

Ellos recuerdan que ella tomaba medicamento controlado llamado Ni-cotín el cual era un tranquilizante controlado, ella extravío al propósito una botella y se la dio a su amigo Yuuri, después de todo ellos sabían lo que este planeaba.

No puedes detenerle,

no puedes defenderte,

no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

Cada día más normal

pasar del amor al odio,

se convirtió en algo habitual

otro mal episodio

Ellos recuerdan como sus padres hablaban con Yuuri y le decían que debían que debía separarse de aquel animal. Pero el solo decía que no podía, después de perderse por unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

Bestia no te quiere

pero quiere que seas suya

para siempre

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''

Esa noche cuando el leía tranquilo, una noche tranquila él se acercó a la cama donde estaba Yuuri y gateo hasta él.

-¡Tendrás el divorcio cuando estas estés muerto, porque si no eres mío no serás de nadie!- y se fue otra noche más de copas y con cualquier puta, que esté dispuesta a abrirle las piernas.

Bella no podía más,

El cada día era más bestia

Cuando ella quiso hablar

ya era demasiado tarde,

Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal

'La Bella y la Bestia''

Prefiero no contaros el final

Pero ya era demacizado tarde para Yuuri, tanto maltrato, humillación y sobre todo la depresión que cargaba desde hace años hicieron que Yuuri fuera una bomba de tiempo que termino esa noche.

[Estribillo]

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

En sima del escenario ella comenzó a llorar, pues sabían que esa noche él sería libre.

Se imaginaban que estaba haciendo ahora.

[Norykko]

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás

callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad

me has convertido en un triste número más

Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás

no volveré a tener otra oportunidad

seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local

Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

En la casa el estaría en la habitación que una fue de su hijo, que se encontraba desmantelada, el tomaría un peluche de un gato (el favorito) tomaría una pastilla y después de unas cuantas el estaría algo marido, viendo pasar sus recuerdos.

Unas pastillas.

Los golpes, y la última vez casi lo mato.

Más pastillas, recuerda el día que en un cementerio trataban de agarrarlo para que el no detuvieran el ataúd, que bajaba, pues en sus pedazo de madera iba su pequeño hijo de unos 10 años de edad... este murió de cáncer.

Las pastillas la mitad del frasco. Recuerda a su pequeño en una cama de hospital, entubado, el cáncer fue detectado tarde, el pequeño murió.

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias

daría todo porque entendieras

sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento

Unas pastillas más y ya casi se las acabo, recuerda como vivió su feliz boda, la luna de miel y el noviazgo, nadie pensaría que aquel príncipe se transformaría en el villano que lo tiene atado a él sin importar que.

Espero que al menos mi historia

no quede sólo en la memoria

Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,

Que no se repita jamás este cuento

Él camina hasta las escaleras con lo poco de lucidez que tiene va hasta la cocina. Y toma lo primero que ve, un vaso que deja caer, este toma un pedazo de vidrio y camina sobre el resto, tropieza barias beses y camina hasta la sala donde se deja caer

[Estribillo]

Este cuento no es eterno

debo ponerle un fin (¡Porta!)

Ellos sabían que ese día el hermano mayor de Yuuri aparecería y vería a su hermano...

Ser más fuerte que esa bestia (¡Norykko!)

Quiero salir

quiero vivir (Trastorno Bipolar)

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia

debes salir,

vuelve a vivir

En una sala de hospital llega un peli-blanco y solo ve como el hermano mayor de Yuuri este sentado en una banca consolado por la hermana menor de ambos.

Ambos lo miran Otabek se levanta y golpea a Viktor.

-¡Tú lo mataste! - grito el hermano mayor.

\- yo...

\- Vete de aquí y ni te aparezcas en el funeral.

(La Bella y la Bestia)

Sé más fuerte,

camina hacia adelante,

no te rindas,

no te quedes en silencio...

Nadie supo que Yuuri había tomado tranquilizantes, cuando lo encontró Otabek, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, la sangre de las muñecas y su nula reacción ante la adrenalina y ante el reanimador solo dio mala espina. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba en extremo sedado era demasiado tarde, el Moreno de ojo cobrizo estaba muerto...

Ellos terminaron su canción recibieron una ovación.

Ahora solo esperaban que su canción llegara a las mujeres y hombres maltratados, eso era lo que Yuuri quería.

Él único consuelo de la familia Katsuki era que Yuuri se encontraría con su pequeño que se le había adelantado...


End file.
